


The Next Step

by LonelyDreamer448



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Awkward First Times, Canon Universe, Coming Out, Eventual Smut maybe, Fluff and Angst, Jinpil - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, They're Both So Cute but Jinyoung is So Totally a Top Don't @ Me, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDreamer448/pseuds/LonelyDreamer448
Summary: Jinyoung and Wonpil decide to take their long friendship a little further!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I noticed there's like little to no Jinpil fictions out there so I went ahead a wrote one of my very own! I hope you all enjoy!

Jinyoung had never really thought about his sexuality. He was always too busy, not worrying about dating at all with all of his schedules being in Got7. He'd known Wonpil for so long, and the two were very close. It wasn't until Wonpil suddenly kissed Jinyoung's cheek while they were watching a movie one night that he realized his feelings.

After that night, the two decided to take their relationship to a new level, and they were both horrified as neither of them really knew what they were doing. It had been two weeks since they agreed to officially start dating, so obviously that required them to go out on an actual date, and tonight was the night they finally both had free.

Jinyoung stared nervously in the mirror as he checked to make sure everything he was wearing was perfect. He spun to look at his figure from a different angle, trying not to admire himself too much, but he was pleased with what he picked out, a white button up, with a blue blazer and matching slacks. There was a low whistle from the doorway.

"Damn, hyung. Where are you going tonight?" Jinyoung nearly jumped at the voice and pretended he wasn't just checking himself out. It was Yugyeom, the only member still living in the dorm with Jinyoung.

"Wonpil and I are checking out a bar that just opened." Actor Park broke out his skills and answered as nonchalantly as possible.

"Okay... cool of you guys to invite me." The younger boy scoffed.

Jinyoung clicked his tongue and turned to the mirror once again, messing with his hair. "I doubt they'll have a lot of girly drinks that you'd like."

"I don't drink that stuff all that much anymore." Yugyeom stomped his foot and whined. "You know soju is my go to now."

"Didn't you have plans with Bambam tonight?" Jinyoung side-eyed him.

".... Yeah...." Yugyeom looked at the floor, tracing the markings in the wood with his toe.

"Well there ya go, you won't be bored tonight." Jinyoung made his way to the door, giving Yugyeom an annoyed close mouthed smile, slapping a hand on his shoulder as he pushed him to the side and walked through the doorway.

______________________________________________________________________

Wonpil breathed a heavy sigh after he spit out his toothpaste and glanced in the mirror. He fiddled a bit with his tie and moved a few strands of hair. His mind trailed back to a couple of weeks before when he got the courage to kiss Jinyoung's cheek in the dark living room of Got7's dorm, still not believing he did it. He was so scared Jinyoung would reject him, but when Jinyoung told him he felt the same, he was so relieved.

At this moment, however, he was terrified for what was to become of the two of them. This had to be a secret, and since he still lived with all of his members, he wasn't sure how well that would go.

A knock on the door snapped Wonpil out of his thoughts.

"Wonpillie, are you done dolling up for your date with Jinyoung?" He heard Brian's voice on the other side.

"W-What?" He stammered, his voice catching a bit.

A mischievous laugh erupted from Brian, then Jae's soothing voice. "He's just teasing."

"Ow! Okay, fine." Brian softly said, followed by, "Yeah, man I was kidding. Are you seriously almost done in there, though? I gotta shower for a date... like an actual date."

The Day6 members had always been open with each other regarding their secret romantic relationships, which put Wonpil's mind at ease a bit. However, this was... a bit different. He came out to the guys a couple of months back, and the question a couple of them asked was if he was dating Jinyoung, to which he insisted they were just friends. At the time they were, but now things have changed, and he wasn't sure he was quite ready to explain that to them yet.

He opened the door and saw Brian standing there, a pathetic smile on his face. Ever since he came out to them, they seem to have been kind of walking on eggshells. They used to jokingly call Jinyoung his boyfriend all the time, but now they feel like it's 'offensive'. Funny, since now it's actually true.

Wonpil forced himself to look into Brian's eyes and give a crooked smile.

"You look good, hyung!" Dowoon's low voice erupted from behind Brian, where he was sitting on the couch, leaning to see. Wonpil's crooked smile burst into a genuine wide grin as he leaned to look at his friend.

"Thanks, Dowoonie!" He waved and looked down at his outfit. He was pretty satisfied with it, a coral button-up with a nice pattern, a skinny black tie, with a black blazer and black skinny jeans. Wonpil looked up and saw that Jae was smiling at him while leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Are you not doing anything tonight?" He asked his hyung when he noticed he was just in sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt.

Jae just chuckled and shook his head. "Dowoon and I got a date with League of Legends." He stuck his thumb out behind him to the maknae who just pouted mockingly in Jae's direction.

"When do you think you'll be back tonight?" Sungjin suddenly piped up from the kitchen.

Wonpil chuckled, thinking how motherly his hyung sounded, then his phone started buzzing. He read the message which was from Jinyoung.

I'm waiting outside.

"Alright, I'm off. I'm uh... not sure, hyung. I'll message you when I'm on my way back." Wonpil waved to the guys and made his way to the door, hearing Sungjin call his name, but he just ignored him, stepping out into the hallway. With each step to the door to outside, he got more and more nervous about the night ahead. What if it was awkward? He's gone out with Jinyoung so many times, but not, like, OUT out...

Before he knew it, he was out in the mild Spring air, looking down from the stoop at his beautiful date who was leaning against his car.

As Jinyoung saw him he pushed up from the car. "Hey." Jinyoung let the words slide off his tongue in perhaps a more sultry tone than he was going for, but he could almost physically see Wonpil's knees get weak. Jinyoung quickly opened the door for Wonpil to get in.

Instead, Wonpil walked up to Jinyoung and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. "Hi." Wonpil smiled, knowing that this wasn't going to be awkward at all. Jinyoung put his arms around the older, holding him tighter than the hugs they'd shared in the past.

As Wonpil pulled away, he let his cheek graze against Jinyoung's and when he met his eyes, he saw that the younger's were blown wide. He also could swear he saw some color rise to Jinyoung's cheeks, causing him to let out a little giggle as he slid into the car.

Jinyoung, eyes still wide, shut the car door, looking off into space, letting his imagination wander a bit before snapping out of it and rushing to the driver's side.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the bar, it was about 8 o'clock, and it was already buzzing with people heading into the building. Jinyoung pulled in front, getting out and handing the keys to the valet, and opened the door for Wonpil. He stepped out of the car and looked up when he heard the sound of loud music emanating from the roof. Neither of them had been told it was a rooftop bar, but they both just chuckled and shrugged, heading in with the crowd of people. Jinyoung gave his name to the bouncer, who simply nodded and let the two in. They made sure it was an exclusive place, so they could enjoy themselves freely without the need to hide from fans and, hopefully, no dispatch would bother them either.

They had to wait to get into the elevator, a man was letting a certain number of people in at a time. Jinyoung used the close proximity to 'accidentally' let his hand brush against Wonpil's. After the 3rd time, Wonpil smirked and caught Jinyoung's fingers with his. The older boy turned to look at Jinyoung, who just bit his lip while smiling, and bashfully looked down. After holding it a bit, Wonpil released his hand.

Eventually, it was their turn to head into the elevator. The higher they went, the clearer the booming music was. The doors opened and the atmosphere flooded their senses. There were people everywhere, clad in suits and cocktail dresses. The two stepped off and looked around, then at each other. Jinyoung nodded his head toward the bar, walking in front of Wonpil, who smiled, following his date.

They settled on some bar stools, and as the bartender approached them, Jinyoung leaned in close to Wonpil's ear.

"Should we just split one bottle of Soju?" Jinyoung wanted to whisper this, but the music made it so it had to be in a louder tone.

Wonpil nodded, knowing that both of them weren't the fondest of drinking anyways. Jinyoung told the bartender who placed two glasses with the green bottle in between.

It didn't take long for the boys to both be red-faced and laughing hysterically at anything the other was saying. An upbeat song caught Wonpil's ear and he got up, pulling Jinyoung to the dance floor. Jinyoung playfully shook his head while laughing, pretending not to want to go, but eventually gave in.

Wonpil dorkily danced around Jinyoung, causing more laughter between the two of them. Even though Jinyoung came from a dance group, he had no intention of showing up his date, so he just goofily danced at the same pace as Wonpil. They began jumping around like a couple of idiots, headbanging and grabbing each other's arms to keep their balance.

After a few songs, the lights faded a bit, and the DJ put on a slower song. People around them started moving closer to their partners. The two just stopped and stared at each other for a few moments. It was dark, and people weren't paying much attention. There were quite a few idols there doing things that they shouldn't be doing anyway, so Jinyoung decided to be a bit bold.

He moved closer to Wonpil, inching his hand toward the older's waist. He just cupped his waist at first, but then Wonpil brought his hands around Jinyoung's neck, pulling him closer, and the younger circled his arms completely around his partner's waist. Jinyoung brushed his forehead against Wonpil's, feeling his soft auburn bangs tickle his skin.

Wonpil chuckled, pushing his head against Jinyoung's in return, letting their noses bump slightly. Their lips were inches apart, and both thought about going further, but Jinyoung pulled away, only a few inches, to look into Wonpil's deep chocolate eyes. Blushing, the older looked down, seeing Jinyoung's hands pulling his waist closer. He looked back up and noticed their noses meeting once again.

Jinyoung closed his eyes and leaned in even closer. Wonpil braced himself in anticipation as to what was going to happen. Rather than feeling warm against his lips, the warmth returned to his forehead, and he saw Jinyoung simply resting his head there, as he swayed them back and forth. Wonpil relaxed, and rested his head as well, closing his eyes and simply enjoying this time.

As the song ended and the lights returned to their fast-paced flashing, Jinyoung pulled away, smiling at Wonpil who smiled in return. The younger took the older's hand and pulled him away from the dance floor. Once they were clear of people, he pulled him in close, making sure to lightly place his hand on his waist, and whispered, "Should we get out of here?"

Wonpil pulled away just far enough to make eye contact, trying not to audibly gulp, and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

The two left the bar hand in hand. Once they made it out into the night air, they dropped their hands, knowing the exclusivity of the club was behind them. Jinyoung knew he wasn't sober enough to drive, so he told the valet he'd pick up his car later. Wonpil hailed a cab and the two got in.

Wonpil closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the seat immediately after sitting down. Jinyoung admired Wonpil through half-lidded, sleepy eyes, watching as the street lights grazed over his beautiful features. Eventually, the auburn-haired man's eyes fluttered open, and he was greeted with Jinyoung eyes glittering in the dim light, looking directly into his.

Keeping his head on the headrest, Wonpil turned his body to face Jinyoung, bringing his knee to the middle spot. As if almost by instinct, as soon as the younger saw Wonpil's knee, he planted his hand on it.

"You told the driver my address, right?" Wonpil drowsily mumbled, eyes closing slowly.

"Oh, no I told him mine," Jinyoung said, a bit more awake. "Sorry, force of habit. Did you want to come over though?" He started to trace shapes mindlessly on the older's knee.

Wonpil nearly gave a lazy 'mhmm', until he realized the situation. This wasn't just the two of them hanging out as friends, 'coming over' meant something a bit different in this context. Suddenly he felt more alert, raising his head. "I-Well, I -I mean..." He stammered.

Jinyoung gave a little chuckle. "Oh right... You don't have to be worried. We can just watch a movie or something." Wonpil still sat looking at him, thinking. "Or I'll just tell the driver your address." Jinyoung began to lean forward.

Wonpil grabbed the younger's arm. "No, it's fine. This date has been too short anyways."

Jinyoung smiled as he settled back against the seat. The two were facing each other, both their knees up on the middle seat now, touching each other, heads resting on the back of the seat.

Wonpil's eyes fluttered shut again, and Jinyoung raised his hand, brushing a couple of strands of hair that fell over the older's face away. His fingers then made their way up to the rest of his hair and began running through it. Wonpil's eyes flitted open again, deciding to scan the facial features of the beautiful man in front of him. They kept straying to his plump lips, that were a shade of pink that could even be seen in the dark car.

The car came to a calm halt down the street from the Got7 dorm. Jinyoung makes sure never to tell taxi drivers the exact address. The two got out after Jinyoung paid the driver. As they watched the cab drive away, they turned around and made their way for the dorm.

No one was around, so Jinyoung lazily grabbed Wonpil's hand, smiling to himself. Wonpil seemed to not even notice, as he just trudged along, eyes closing every so often. Eventually, Jinyoung was practically pulling him down the sidewalk.

"Come on, we're almost there." The younger chuckled.

Wonpil simply whined, and then came to a halt, pulling Jinyoung and causing him to turn to face him. Wonpil opened his eyes to look at Jinyoung looking at him, then dropped his hand and buried his face in his own. The older gave a muffled groan, then shuffled forward so his body was against Jinyoung's. Wonpil's face, still in his hands, was nuzzled in Jinyoung's chest.

Jinyoung gave a bit of a surprised look but then softened to a smile as he wrapped his arms around Wonpil, pressing his lips to the top of his head.

"Won't Yugyeom be at the dorm by now?" Wonpil whined, barely audible.

"Maybe..." Jinyoung replied, the smile leaving his lips as they were still pressed against his date's head.

Wonpil stomped his foot and whined again. "This is going to be so difficult if we keep it a secret... but we have to, don't we?"

"Well..." Jinyoung took a long breath in, "We have to keep a secret from most people, yes. But I think it would be okay if our members knew, or... well maybe just Yugyeom for me, for now..."

Wonpil stepped out from Jinyoung's grasp. "Are you sure? I... just really want this to work, and if we keep it a secret, we wouldn't get to see each other as much, and we'd have to schedule things differently and it's already hard enough to schedule with how busy we both are and-"

Jinyoung smiled and put his hands on either side of Wonpil's face as he pulled him in and kissed his forehead, quieting his ramblings. As he pulled back, he left one hand on his cheek and stroked it with his thumb, giving Wonpil a warm smile. Wonpil looked at him, mouth open, shocked.

"We're going to be just fine, I promise." Jinyoung dropped his hand and placed it in Wonpil's, nodding his head toward the dorm that they were nearly at. Wonpil let himself be dragged yet again by Jinyoung as they climbed the few steps to the door.

They entered the dark living room and took off their shoes. Jinyoung looked up and saw the light of the television glowing, and then the light reflecting off the features of a sleeping Yugyeom, passed out on the couch. Jinyoung gave a stifled sigh and gestured for Wonpil to wait by the door. He stepped slowly towards the sleeping maknae, and knelt next to the couch.

"Yugyeom-ah..." He gave a light whisper and put his hand on Yugyeom's arm, shaking it slightly.

"Mmmm..." Yugyeom whined a bit, not opening his eyes.

"You can't sleep out here, it's not good for your back. Come on." He shook his arm a bit more.

Yugyeom groaned and sat up, holding his arms out. "Carry me, hyung." Jinyoung gave a bit of an embarrassed side glance to Wonpil, who stifled a laugh while biting his lip.

"I can't carry you, you know that." Jinyoung gave an annoyed sigh at the maknae who still held his arms out, eyes closed. "Come on, let's go." He helped hoist Yugyeom to his feet and let him lean his weight on him as they made their way to his bedroom, where Jinyoung let him flop on the bed. The hyung headed for the door but then turned to look back, realizing Yugyeom would just sleep uncomfortably like that until morning if he didn't do something.

Another annoyed sigh left his lips and he went by the bed, hoisting the maknae up once again to move the covers aside, and laying him back down, then moving to the end of the bed to remove his sandals. He covered the now sleeping Yugyeom with the comforter and left the room.

As Jinyoung opened the door, he was surprised to find Wonpil leaning against the hallway wall, biting his lip, while the other side of his mouth was smirking.

"Well, aren't you a good hyung." Wonpil whispered.

"It's not that hard when they're not being their normal little shit selves." Jinyoung glanced back at Yugyeom's door.

"Yugyeom isn't that bad."

"Not as much these days, but when he gets with his evil twin, he certainly can be."

The two just looked at each other for a moment, realizing that they were now alone. Jinyoung looked down at his twiddling thumbs and pouted his lips a bit, blowing out a puff of air.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" The younger finally broke the silence.

Wonpil simply nodded in response, and Jinyoung smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him back to the living room.

Suddenly, Wonpil remembered it was while watching a movie that all this started, and he stopped. Jinyoung looked back at him when Wonpil's hand slipped out of his.

"What's the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Wonpil shrugged and followed Jinyoung the rest of the way into the living room.

The two settled on the couch, not too close, and Jinyoung grabbed the remote, turning on Netflix. He chose some random romcom he and Wonpil were wanting to watch, and settled into the couch, slumping down, and letting his head rest slightly on Wonpil, who was sitting up straight, completely alert.

"This okay?" Jinyoung mumbled up at Wonpil.

"Mhmm..."

Jinyoung tilted his head to look at Wonpil. When he saw the older was staring into space, he scooted back and sat back up. "Okay, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"That's not a nothing voice or a nothing face. Something's bothering you and I want to make it better!" Jinyoung placed his hand on Wonpil's, and the older flinched at the sudden touch. The younger gave a hurt look at this. "Are you having second thoughts about this?"

"No!" Wonpil put his hands up in defense and frantically shook his head. "Of course, I'm not. It's just... I... I've liked you for a long time, and I never dreamed this would happen. I've never been in a serious relationship before and I'm just not used to any of this." He took a deep breath in and turned to Jinyoung, placing his hands on his. "I want to make this work, you'll just have to be patient with me, but sometimes... I just need an extra nudge and I'll be alright." Wonpil smiled bashfully, looking down.

"I can do that," Jinyoung said, moving his head down, trying to meet Wonpil's gaze. "I don't ever want to make you feel uncomfortable. Don't forget this is all new to me too. We can figure it out together, yeah?" Jinyoung flipped his hands over to interlock his fingers with Wonpil's and brought his forehead to brush against older's.

Wonpil giggled, feeling the breath of Jinyoung tickle his lips with how close he was. He pulled away a bit quicker than he intended. "Alright, let's see what we missed in this movie," Wonpil said, looking at the screen.

Jinyoung's eyes lingered on Wonpil for a bit, smiling before turning toward the screen as well. It wasn't long before the two dozed off, Wonpil's head on Jinyoung's shoulder and Jinyoung's resting on Wonpil's head.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun glared through the blinds. Jinyoung slowly opened his eyes, seeing a blurry figure in front of him. When it became clear, he saw Yugyeom leaning down at his eye level.

"YoU cAn'T sLeEp oUt HeRe YuGYeOm, iT's BaD fOr YoUr BaCk." Yugyeom mocked.

Jinyoung, still sleepy and confused rubbed his head. "Hmmm?" He looked down and saw Wonpil, still half asleep, nestled in his lap. He smiled, then looked back at Yugyeom, realizing he was still there.

"Don't you have any schedules to get to?" Jinyoung whined.

"Not until tonight, same as you. We're in the same group babo."

"Ya... get out of here." Jinyoung held up an arm to Yugyeom, threatening to hit him. Yugyeom just playfully smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Mmmmmm" Jinyoung heard from his lap, then saw two arms stretch up towards his face. He giggled, looking down at Wonpil again, running his fingers through his hair.

"Good morning." Jinyoung practically whispered.

"Morning." Wonpil wearily said but was still smiling as he looked up at Jinyoung. Both their eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. They stared at each other until they heard the maknae cough from the kitchen. Wonpil only then realized they weren't alone and leaped to a seated position.

"... Morning Yugyeom." Wonpil tried not to sound nervous but failed.

"Morning." Yugyeom gave a bit of a mischievous smile and went back to cutting fruit.

"I should go. I have quite a bit to do." Wonpil said to Jinyoung.

"Okay, I'll text you." Jinyoung said, sneaking a hand over Wonpil's and stroked the top of it lovingly before the older got up to put his shoes on by the door. He waved to both of them and left.

Jinyoung looked at Yugyeom in the kitchen, and Yugyeom's shit-eating grin was still plastered to his face.

"What?" Jinyoung asked, annoyed.

"I don't know, you tell me." Yugyeom shrugged, looking back down at the fruit, which he was now putting in a blender.

"What are you..."

"I'm not stupid, hyung."

"I didn't say you were." Jinyoung slowly got up from the couch.

"I can also... sense things... that are going on. But I'm not gonna say anything if you're not."

"What? With Wonpil?"

Yugyeom just bit his lip as he turned on the blender. The two stared at each other while the loud blast of the machine carried on for a few seconds.

"You know I'd never judge you, hyung."

"I... I know." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright, yes Wonpil and I are... attempting a relationship."

A high pitched squeal made Jinyoung flinch and wince.

"Hyyyuuunngggg that's so greeeaaattttt!!!!!" Yugyeom came over and hugged Jinyoung, who pushed him off immediately.

"Alright alright, but this is very low key, so keep your mouth shut about it."

Yugyeom saluted and zipped his lips while keeping his smile wide. "Am... I the only one who knows about this?"

"For now... yes."

Yugyeom's smile widened and he put his hand over his heart in flattery. "Ah, this is so exciting, hyung! You have a boyfriend! We've been waiting for this to happen!"

"What?" Jinyoung asked, surprised.

"Well, we weren't sure if it'd be a girlfriend or a boyfriend. We always knew you and Wonpil had a special connection, but, of course, we didn't want to make any assumptions. You know we'll always love you no matter what."

"I honestly didn't really know I was gay until just a few weeks ago... Never really thought about it."

"Well, I'm happy for you." Yugyeom smiled even as he drank his smoothie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I have for now. I tend to get really busy with work, but I promise I'm gonna try really hard to stick with this and write more! See you soon!


End file.
